


Sleepover

by tilia_cordata



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e07, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Porn, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilia_cordata/pseuds/tilia_cordata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty has big plans for a Saturday night sleepover, thinking Marley has no idea what she’s in for. But Marley’s not quite as innocent as she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Marley’s just a little out of character here, but it’s for the sake of consent not being dubious, which would have made this less fun. This is mostly because Kitty’s outfit in 4x07 begged for porn.

”So, sleepover, my house, Saturday night,” Kitty says, coming up behind Marley’s locker, her smile saccharine. “You’ll have to tell me all about your date with Puckerman.”

Marley smiles. “Are you inviting the other girls from Glee Club too?”

"No, I think this is going to be just the two of us. New besties!" She’s a little bit over-enthusiastic, which worries Marley, but Kitty has been being so nice to her lately. 

"Ok," she says. "See you then!"

It’s Saturday night, and Marley walks up the front steps of Kitty’s house. There’s no car in the driveway, so Marley wonders if Kitty’s parents aren’t home. She also wonders if this might be a trap of some kind, but she shakes her head and rings the doorbell. 

Kitty bounces to the front door, wearing the fluffiest oversized bathrobe Marley’s ever seen. “Good, you’re here,” she says just a little sharply. Marley follows her up the stairs to her bedroom, which feels just a little different than the last time she was here. The stuffed animals are hidden away, but there are a bunch of scarves draped over the posts of the bed. The whip that was part of Kitty’s “Femme Fatale” costume is curled on the floor in front of the bed, quite a contrast to the pink carpet. 

Marley jumps, just a little, when she hears the lock on the bedroom door click. “Wouldn’t want to be interrupted, would we?” Kitty asks. Marley purses her lips, wondering what, exactly, is going on. 

Kitty turns around from the door. “I’m just so, so glad that we’ve become such good, good friends. And that you seem to listen-” she pauses, and drops her bathrobe, revealing the skin tight black latex costume she’d been wearing all week - “to everything I say.” She slinks over to the bed and picks up the whip from the floor. “Because if you listen to what I say, like you have been all week, you’ll get to go home-” she cracks the whip- “unscathed.”

Marley’s eyes widen, but she laughs just a little. Kitty assumes this is nervous laughter.  _Good_ , Kitty thinks,  _she’s fucking terrified, has no idea how to react_. “Aw, is poor little Marley Rose confused? You thought we were going to sit around and paint our nails and talk about the Neanderthal boys who keep getting into fist fights when they look at your pretty blue eyes? Wanna run home and cry to mama?” 

Marley laughs again. “No,” she says matter-of-factly, “I was just wondering when you were going to take off that ridiculous outfit so we could have sex.” It had taken her about five minutes to figure out what was going on, and while it wasn’t something she’d really ever thought of before (and she’d kind of assumed if she was going to hook up with a girl before graduation, it’d be Unique), Kitty was, well, really hot. 

Kitty’s shock at Marley’s frankness lasts maybe thirty seconds, then she’s pouncing on the bed, pressing her lips forcefully against Marley’s, pulling off her sweater and groping at the button of her jeans. Marley tries to run her hands along Kitty’s curves, but Kitty forces her hands down onto the bed. 

"Oh, so that’s the game we’re playing," Marley says. She resists playfully, but lets Kitty overpower her, push her up to the head of the bed and loosely tie her wrists to the posts. She fumbles a little with the knots, but she remembers her Girl Scout training and gets them secure enough. She pulls the rest of Marley’s clothes off, her eyes wide seeing a girl naked and vulnerable and perfect in her bed, just for her. She runs her fingers up Marley’s thighs, over her hips, along her stomach to her breasts, luxuriating in the touch. Then she catches herself, remembering who she’s supposed to be tonight, and curls her fingers so her neatly filed nails press into Marley’s skin. She drags them, pressing gently and leaving faint white trails all down Marley’s sides. 

Marley arches her back to press into Kitty’s nails, wishing she could run her hands all over the cheerleader’s body. She pulls against the scarves tying her wrists - she figures if she pulled hard enough she could get out, but that’s not really the point. She lifts her leg to press her knee up between Kitty’s legs, and Kitty sinks down to rub herself against it, fingertips still pressed into Marley’s thighs. She moves one hand around and presses her thumb hard against Marley’s clit and strokes up and down until she pulls a moan from Marley’s lips. Then she stops, and swings herself off of the bed. “Uh-uh, can’t make this too easy,” she says. She runs her hands over her own body instead, showing off everywhere she won’t let Marley touch (not yet). She postures until she can’t stand the wetness between her thighs for a second longer, and she strips off the skin-tight suit and climbs back over the bed. 

"No hands," she says, but she positions herself over Marley’s face, imitating the girls she’s seen in porn she’s watched and carefully erased from her browsing history. "Lick," she tells Marley, "and maybe if you get me to come I’ll be generous and return the favor. But only if you can do it with no hands."

So Marley arches to get in better position and licks Kitty’s soft pink clit and lets her tongue find the folds of her vulva. It’s the first time she’s tasted another girl like this and she’s surprised for a second at the mix of salt and acidity she finds. Kitty is moaning and starting to vibrate just a little, so Marley licks faster and harder until Kitty’s rocking so fast she can’t keep her face in position. She pulls her wrist out of the scarf that’s come untied on it’s own and sticks two fingers inside Kitty, who squeaks. It only takes a few seconds of this, fingers inside and her thumb pressed against her clit, before Kitty shudders, moans, and falls over onto the pillows. Marley is wet and eager now, and while Kitty is still panting and a little shaky, she runs her free hand along her own thigh, ready to get herself off. 

"Not gonna happen, Marley Rose," Kitty says breathily. "I’m in charge, remember?" She pushes Marley’s hand away, rubbing her own fingers over Marley’s wet pussy, tracing all the folds before plunging a finger inside. She pulls it in and out, in and out, and Marley’s hips rock to match the rhythm. With her free hand, Kitty presses her nails down into Marley’s soft thighs. They rock together until Marley’s deep moans get higher and higher, both of her hands free from the scarves now, and then her muscles clench around Kitty’s fingers and she doesn’t mean to be so loud but a scream escapes her lips. She falls back against the bed and twists herself away from Kitty’s hands, spent and satisfied. 

Kitty falls back against the pillows as well, and the two girls lie tangled together on the bed, breathing hard and smiling. After a minute, Kitty has mostly fallen asleep and Marley carefully extricates herself from the bed to use the bathroom. She steps around the shed clothing and the long abandoned whip, and thinks that this might be a much better way to spend a Saturday night sleepover than what she thought she might be doing. 


End file.
